Dialogue
Bloody Mary Voice Lines Taunts: During the game Bloody Mary will taunt you, these taunts are not only an indicator of how close she is to the character but also echo throughout the house to terrorize the Laurel and the player. * "Where did she go?! Laurel~... Ugh, I hate it when they run." * "Sarah! Oh, wait... Wrong girl... Grace? No... After centuries of doing this names escape me." * "WAIT NO! SHE'S ESCAPED...! AHAAAHAHAHAHAAA... Oh, she looked so hopeful." * "Let's look in the mirror and say the words again... Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody-... AHHH! BLOODY MARY IS IN HERE... Oh, wait... That's me." * "The worst part of all of this? Scraping the eye gunk from my fingernails after." * "Where are your friends now?" Clue Collection: Mary's voice lines that trigger when you pick up a clue. * "You know it's rude to snoop around people's homes." * "Hmph, fine, knowledge won't help you when you're torn apart." * "Eww, I can't believe I still have that lying around." Death Voice Lines: Mary's voice lines that trigger when she kills you. * "When you try so hard... But you don't succeed." * "I can't wait to see the faces of your friends... Your family... When they see this unrecognizable mess that is your corpse." * "Mary-ily, Mary-ily, Mary-ily now you're just a dream." * "I could do this over... And over... And over again... Hehe..." * "GAME. OVER... Or is it?" Easter Eggs: Little easter eggs towards the grander scale of the lore that are only triggered on chance. * "This is a nightmare you won't wake from." ''(Faintly heard after looking through the bathroom window) * ''"There will always be another." ''(Whispered occasionally after you beat the game) * ''"P-Please don't leave." ''(Whispered occasionally after you beat the game) * ''"Seeing is believing... But you're not seeing." ''(Picking up a clue could trigger this voice line) * ''"I decide everything." ''(Easter egg taunt) * ''"Thankfully that blood is fake... You'd be getting out of here too easily if it was real." ''(Triggered by looking at a pool of blood) Laurel Voice Lines Inner Monologue: During the game Laurel has her own little inner monologue, whether it be reminding the player what to do, story bits, achieving a mission or to be used for dramatic effect, this will be voiced by Laurel but won't actually be said. It'll be her thoughts. * ''"Laurel, this isn't a good time to struggle finding the fucking key." - (Reminder for the player to search for the key) * "Come on, come on... You've seen all this before? It's just like in the films... Although people running from ghosts tend to die... Uhm..." * "Another mirror, I need to find a way to smash it without looking into it." (Reminder for the player to smash a mirror) * "I wonder what would happen if I looked in the mirror again." (Signals the player to look into the mirror) * "Wait.. I can't go there yet." (Signals that the player can't progress yet) * "FUCK! HIDE!" (When you've alerted Bloody Mary) Death Voice Lines * "Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary...*" (Loops) * "Why is it always me..." Easter Eggs Little easter eggs towards the grander scale of the lore that are only triggered on chance. * "This... This is totally fucked up... This can't be real." * "Woah.. What is this?" (Triggered when looking out the window) Laurel & Bloody Mary Interactions On some occasions, Laurel and Bloody Mary will talk to each other. This happens during illusionary sequences. Blood Wall Laurel: "What the fuck is that?!" Bloody Mary: "It's blood my dear... If you want more there is plenty we can extract from your veins." *Laurel looks around frantically for Mary* Laurel: ''"Why are you talking to me?! If you're going to kill me just kill me you fat slag!"'' Bloody Mary: "Ooft... Sounds like a good queue to resume our little game... Run little piggy... Hehehehe" Laurel: "WHORE!" Laurel's Conscious: "Well I called an angry ghost a whore... Ticked off of my bucket list, now to run the fuck away." Cowering Laurel's Conscious: "I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home..." Bloody Mary: "I know you do sweetie... But this will be your home now... You can spend the rest of your days with me... Fun!" *Laurel proceeds to run away resuming the player back into the game*Category:Browse